


What gave you the right?

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Mick's Journal [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Hope, M/M, Prison Break Reference, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick reacts to Leonard's entry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I suppose I could have done this sooner but as I went to write about 2X09.... this happened instead!
> 
> I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Entry 7:_

_Dear ~~dickhead,~~_

_What the FUCK?! Who the hell gave YOU the right to write in MY journal?!_

_Its mine! Not yours!_

_JUST STOP! Stop with your little mind games! Stop trying to fuck with my head even more than what your death already did!_

_You're DEAD! What did I ever do to you!_

_Wait.. never mind that. If you're counting my chronos days._

_But still! Just stop it Lenny! I deserve better than this! You're a part of  my imagination! Stop tying to tell me what to do! Stop telling me things that I don't already know!_

_I know the team doesn't respect me. I know they couldn't care less if I lived or died, but they're the only people that can help me! Cause what if you're saying is true Lenny..._

_Then maybe, I can find you and rescue you. Hold you again.._

  _After punching you in the face first of course.  You deserve it for leaving me with these people in the first place! You should have just let me do it. You're the smart one, you would have figured it out by now and have me back._

_Unlike me, I'm just a big dumbass. I'm fucking up everything. It's your fault! You shouldn't be dead!_

_....._

_I'm not really pissed at you a Lenny. I'm pissed at myself. That I've found out that you are alive, and that I haven't got you back yet._

_I won't stop looking. I'll find you. Just have a little faith Lenny. I've got this.._

_-Mick._

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? Had to put the prison break reference in there.
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> (Probably be like tomorrow or something when I update this series again)
> 
> Also, I got this idea whilst writing this about doing a rewrite of S2, but where Len didn't save mick and mick died instead...? Let me know what you would think about that? :-)


End file.
